Al regreso
by FrostDan
Summary: Ahí, sentada y viendo a Anna a los ojos, recuerda la noche en la que bebieron por primera vez en su departamento, recuerda las palabras sin sentido, los berrinches de adolescencia. Recuerda, más que nada, el beso efímero que se perdió entre risas, y que aún no había podido olvidar.


¡FELIZ AÑO!

* * *

Al regreso

Cuando la vuelve a ver, Anna está irreconocible al entrar a la cafetería. Lleva un moño ajustado en el cabello que la hace ver como alguien importante. Como ese alguien importante a quien aspiraba hace unos años, cuando iniciaban la universidad y tenían mil planes para el futuro. Elsa no puede evitar sonreír, porque tras esa ropa de diseñador y ese aire de jefa mandona con el celular en la oreja, aún se esconde la chica torpe que tropieza cuando sus miradas se encuentran. Anna guarda su celular y agradece al señor que ha evitado que se vaya de bruces al suelo.

Elsa se levanta, la alegría burbujea en su interior, pero la esconde en alguna parte, rápido, antes de que sus sentidos la traicionen y sus brazos se lancen a abrazar a Anna.

―¡Estás aquí! ―Anna dice con felicidad y los ojos grandes, llenos de emoción.

―Casi no te reconocí ―Elsa responde y, por un instante, ambas se miran para recuperar todos los años―. Estás… Te ves increíble ―sus palabras casi se pierden por el ruido de las charlas.

―Estás exagerando.

―Claro que no.

―Tú eres la que se ve hermosa ahora ―Anna suelta, abriendo los ojos cuando se da cuenta de lo que ha dicho―. No es que no lo fueras antes, lo eras, definitivamente lo eras, eres, al igual que… Sólo cállame.

Elsa lo hace, dándole el abrazo que ha reprimido desde su llegada. No ha cambiado. Anna aún se sigue escondiendo en su cuello; aún la abraza de vuelta y trata de fundirse un poco, como aquellas noches en las que llegaba llorando porque había vuelto a discutir con Hans. Aún se siente como si fueran a quedarse a dormir juntas ese día, como si tuvieran preparado el maratón de películas románticas y las palomitas de maíz que Anna terminaba arrojando cada vez la parte triste se asomaba. Aún se siente como antes, pero hay algo significativo que ha cambiado mucho, y a Elsa aún le toma un tiempo saber lo que es.

Cuando se separan, Anna se seca rápido las lágrimas traicioneras que amenazan con salir y le sonríe; Elsa siente que ha extrañado el sonido de su risa todo ese tiempo, pero apenas se da cuenta de cuánto es lo ha hecho en verdad.

―Al menos ahora sabes que sigo siendo una llorica.

―Es tu día de suerte, tenemos pastel y chocolate para remediarlo.

Se sientan, aún con las sonrisas estúpidas en su rostro. No se han visto en cinco años, ¿cuántos días cabían en eso? ¿Cuántas horas? Cuánto… ¿Cuánto tiempo había pensado en ella?

Anna va a hablar, pero un mesero llega y decide tomar sus órdenes. No tienen que pensarlo mucho, piden en automático dos rebanadas de pastel con chocolate doble y cacao para beber. Ambas se alegran al saber que siguen siendo las mismas.

―Así que… ¿Una dama de negocios? ―Elsa pregunta.

―Oh, sí, no, es decir… Me pillaste saliendo de una reunión. Voy a tener una exposición de arte el mes que viene, así que hoy me reuní con algunos patrocinadores. Me sorprendió saber que estarías aquí, creí que tu padre te había dejado el puesto de directora ejecutiva. Creo que te imaginé en América, con mil cosas encima y volviéndote loca porque tu asistente no hizo bien los formatos azules ―Anna lo dice con tanta seriedad, que Elsa no puede evitar lanzar una carcajada y cubrir su boca con una mano. La pelirroja aún recuerda la vez en que trabajó de medio tiempo en una de las compañías de su padre. Elsa terminó siendo su jefa por un lapso muy breve.

―¡Eso fue una sola vez! Y esos formatos eran importantes.

―Y me hiciste hacerlos de nuevo, tres veces hasta que mi letra parecía de molde.

―Y tú me hiciste comprarte helado y chocolates por «maltrato laboral» después de eso.

―Y ahí descubrí que jamás te quería como jefa de nuevo.

―¡Hey! Te aseguro que ningún jefe te compraría tanto helado como yo.

―Para mi fortuna, no tengo jefes, sólo algunos patrocinadores a los que tengo que extorsionar unas veces al año. ¡No más formatos azules!

Elsa niega con la cabeza y siente alivio, como si al fin la anestesia que entumía sus sentidos estuviera terminando, para darle paso a algo más tangible y real. Ni siquiera recordaba por qué se habían dejado de frecuentar, pero apenas lo piensa, el recuerdo la golpea como si fuera disparado en una bola de cañón.

Eran mejores amigas. Quizá no había ninguna pareja de chicas que tuviera una mejor amistad que la de ellas. Era imposible que Anna no conociera algo de Elsa y viceversa, incluso habían llegado al límite de completarse las palabras, lo que las hacía sonrojarse cuando sucedía en público. Siempre estaban juntas, si Elsa estaba, significaba que Anna no debía andar muy lejos, porque desde que se habían conocido a los quince años en la fiesta de cumpleaños de un amigo en común, ambas se habían hecho inseparables. Aun siendo distintas, polos opuestos y con miles de manías a las que se enfrentaron todos los días.

Y sin embargo, ahí estaban, cinco años después sin verse las caras, con llamadas ocasionales y mensajes vacíos.

Cuando Elsa le pregunta a Anna lo siguiente, siente que tiene un montón de goma de mascar en la boca y algo le impide hablar, porque sabe, en lo profundo, que una parte de ella puede o no empezar a morir; de nuevo.

―¿Cómo está Hans?

Anna parece sorprendida con la pregunta, pero no alcanza a contestar porque el mesero llega con sus órdenes y ambas se ven enfrascadas en el humo que despiden las tazas; en alguna parte, el pasado da vueltas y corre hacia el presente.

―Supongo que está bien, escuché que lo ascendieron en su trabajo. La última vez estaba muy feliz con su convertible del año.

―¿La última? ―Elsa apenas cree lo que escucha.

Anna no la mira, sólo toma su taza y sopla un poco la superficie del líquido, para luego beber de ella. Elsa sabe que está pensando en cómo soltar las palabras que se anidan en su garganta. La ve, y siente unas impulsivas ganas de abrazarla. La ve, y sabe que no quiere hablar de eso, o quiere gritarlo al fin y librarse de todo.

―Terminamos, hace mucho realmente. Será dos años el mes que viene, ¿o era en marzo? ―suspira―. No lo recuerdo muy bien.

-Oh…

Lo veía venir, pero no así. Dos años sin Hans era igual que… una vida para Anna. Habían empezado a salir en el último año de universidad, y aunque Elsa nunca le vio futuro a esa relación, jamás dijo nada, porque Anna sonreía cuando hablaba de él y era como si todo fuera perfecto. Estuvieron mucho juntos y, con cada año, Elsa pensaba que se había equivocado en pensar todo eso sobre Hans. En pensar que era un imbécil cada vez que hacía llorar a Anna; en pensar que era el mayor idiota por llevarla de su lado para «ampliar sus horizontes y tener un mejor futuro».

―Sí, bueno, ya no importa ―Anna hace un ademán con la mano para restarle importancia―. En serio, lo superé hace mucho. Ahora dime tú, ¿qué tal la vida con Kristóforo?

Elsa agradece no estar bebiendo su taza de chocolate para ese momento, porque se atraganta y ríe; Anna nunca ha dicho bien el nombre del muchacho.

―Es Kristoff.

―Sí, Christian, lo que sea.

Elsa se encoje de hombros y recuerda al hombre y el abrazo súper ajustado que le dio el día anterior, cuando se despidieron.

―Bien, bastante bien. Está emocionado porque jugará esta temporada, se ha logrado recuperar bastante rápido después de la lesión.

―Iugh, cierto, jugador de fútbol americano.

―Y uno de los mejores ―Elsa dice, levantando un índice―. Oh, bueno, es lo que dice él. Aunque en estos meses se le dieron mejor las artes domésticas, creo que debió ser chef o algo así. Hizo la mejor pasta que he probado en mi vida. Un día, cuando vayas a América, le diré que cocine un poco, estoy segura que te encantará probar sus platillos especiales.

Anna descansa su mentón en la palma de su mano derecha y sonríe de medio lado. Elsa la ve mirar hacia abajo por un instante, y se pregunta por una fracción de segundo si es decepción lo que ve en sus ojos o sólo es que el tiempo deja estragos y ha empezado a olvidar algunos de sus gestos.

―Algo me dice que les va de maravilla.

Elsa asiente. Lo último que sabía Anna, es que seguía saliendo con Kristoff. Lo había conocido en una de las fiestas de su padre y, meses después, habían intentado algo.

―Sí, es un gran amigo.

―Oh, vaya, dicen que te debes empezar a preocupar cuando ves a tu pareja como tu mejor amigo. ¿Veo planes de boda acaso, Elsa? Algo no me has dicho.

―A menos que me vaya a casar con el helado que como todas las noches antes de dormir, entonces sí, planes de boda cuando gustes. De otro modo, no creo que tenga propuestas de matrimonio para mi gran fortuna.

Anna ríe, casi con alivio.

―¿Son de las parejas que prefieren la libertad?

―¿Quién habló de «pareja»? Aunque admito que Kristoff y yo hacemos un buen dúo cuando vemos el baloncesto. Es el único deporte en donde le vamos al mismo equipo.

Anna no entiende lo que Elsa dice, así que intenta de nuevo.

―Kristoff y tú… los vi, en una revista. Siempre están en revistas, ¿qué estás diciendo?

Elsa imita a Anna y deja descansar su mentón en la palma de su mano.

―Rompimos hace mucho. Para serte sincera, era como besar a mi hermano. Somos algo así como mejores amigos, pero él dice que podría considerarse como el que embellece las fotos en las que salgo. Es un idiota, por cierto.

Anna abre y cierra la boca.

―¿Estás de amiga con tu ex? Qué clase de ser extraño eres.

―No lo consideraría mi ex. Estuvimos... ¿qué? ¿Dos meses? ¿Sabes qué hicimos esos dos meses? Jugar, sí, jugar juegos de video y ver películas que hacían llorar a Kristoff. Sven tenía que consolarlo el ochenta por ciento de las veces.

-¿Sven?

―Su perro. No quieres saber el tamaño de ese animal.

―¿Y qué hacen ahora?

―Jugar juegos de video y ver películas que hacen llorar a Kristoff. ¿Ves? No hay diferencia.

Anna arruga la nariz y piensa severamente.

―Todo este tiempo creí que salían. En las fotos salen muy bien.

―¿Veías mi trayectoria por fotografías?

―¿Qué? Sales en mi revista favorita. Tenía que mirar lo presumida que te volviste.

―Ser del mal ―Elsa ríe y Anna la imita.

―En realidad no cambiaste nada. A veces me alegraba verte ahí y saber que seguías conservando incluso tu legendaria trenza… ―Anna parece vacilar―. ¿Por qué nos alejamos tanto, Elsa?

Y es algo que ninguna puede responder, aunque lo tengan en la punta de la lengua, porque les tomó mucho tiempo procesarlo, recordarlo, aceptarlo.

―Teníamos distintos caminos por recorrer ―contesta con voz suave, como si estuviera leyendo el mismo diálogo que se ha repetido mil veces―. Estabas con Hans, querían una nueva vida. Yo…

―Fue mi culpa ―Anna lo lanza como una sentencia, y es algo que hace que el corazón de Elsa se acelere y recuerde la noche que se despidió de ella. Las noches que lloró bajito, en la cama y con las luces apagadas para que la realidad no se enterara de todo lo que sentía.

―No, es decir… Fue comprensible ―Eso también se lo dijo muchas veces―. Arendelle era muy pequeño para lo que querías hacer. Y lo has logrado, Anna. Mírate, ahora tienes exposiciones de arte y un estudio, ¿no es así? Es algo por lo que habías luchado todo este tiempo.

Después de que Anna se fue, Elsa se sintió en la nada. Su padre le había dicho que, el camino que eligiera, iba a apoyarla completamente, así que cuando un día se presentó a sus oficinas y dijo que quería empezar a ayudarlo en la compañía, su padre se mostró notablemente sorprendido, pues Elsa siempre había dejado en claro que quería tomar otro rumbo. En cambio, estaba ahí, decidida a seguirlo. No le molestaba en lo absoluto, pero siempre le preocupó que Elsa estuviera con los ojos vendados mientras caminaba dando tumbos, como si le hubieran cortado las alas que una vez tuvo.

―Tú te fuiste de Arendelle también…

―Tiempo después ―explica con nostalgia―. Mi padre había empezado a considerar en expandir la compañía a América. Tomé sus planes, los hice reales.

―Creí que no querías estar involucrada en eso.

―Yo también, pero sólo se dio y estoy contenta. Supongo que pude crecer en varios aspectos ―Miente.

―¿Recuerdas cuando queríamos ir a Nueva York? Dijiste que venderíamos mi arte en las calles, hasta que un loco millonario me descubriera y me hiciera famosa. Te recordé que eras una loca millonaria, pero me dijiste que no ibas a dar auspicio a mi arte por ser muy posmoderno.

Vuelven a reír.

―Eso era porque dependía del dinero extra de mi padre. Estoy muy segura que íbamos a terminar comiendo enlatados y sopa instantánea y, al final del mes, Arendelle y la comida casera de tu madre nos habría hecho regresar.

―Era un buen plan, de cualquier forma ―Anna dice, como si estuviera hablando en serio―. Teníamos buenos planes, aún tengo el papel que firmaste para hacerte responsable de mi soltería a los cuarenta.

―No puedo creer que lo tengas aún ―Elsa come un poco de su pastel de chocolate y recuerda el lejano verano en el que divagaron un poco y dijeron idioteces al por mayor. Habían acordado casarse si ninguna lograba encontrar el amor verdadero a los cuarenta; eso hacían los mejores amigos de distintos sexos, tenía que haber algo relacionado con las mejores amigas, ¿no? Es decir, ya eran legales los matrimonios del mismo sexo en algunos países.

―¿Qué? Tenía que asegurar mi vejez.

Elsa le habría dado un codazo si estuviera cerca.

―Sólo lo dijiste porque temías que a Jeremy no le gustara que babearas mientras dormías. Querías asegurar que tus vergüenzas fueran aceptadas por alguien.

Anna ahoga una risita y niega furiosamente.

―Me dañas, pensé que estaríamos en las buenas y malas.

El silencio se prolonga más de lo debido con aquello, hasta que el sonido de las tazas y los cubiertos chocando con las losas se hacen presentes y, de pronto, hay todo un mundo rodeándolas mientras a ellas sólo les queda recuerdos de lo que eran, de lo que hubieran querido ser. De todas las veces que volvieron la mirada e ignoraron el aguijón que les indicaba que elegían un camino incorrecto.

―Pensé todo este tiempo en…

Elsa se detiene, porque ha dudado toda su vida desde que la conoció si debe decirlo en voz alta. Sus dedos se retuercen bajo la mesa y una de sus piernas ha empezado a moverse porque ya no tiene mucho control de sí misma cuando los recuerdos siguen llegando y no sabe a cuál debe dejar entrar y a cuál debe despedir. Fuera de esa cafetería es una ejecutiva que es respetada por muchas personas, pero dentro… Dentro vuelve a ser la chica pálida de dieciocho años que no sabe actuar en situaciones de presión, que se abraza a sí misma cuando tiene miedo, y que se dio cuenta que estaba enamorada de su mejor amiga cuando al fin la perdió.

Ahí, sentada y viendo a Anna a los ojos, recuerda la noche en la que bebieron por primera vez en su departamento, recuerda las palabras sin sentido, el berrinche de creer que los chicos son unos idiotas y ellas demasiado imbéciles como para caer por ellos. Recuerda, más que nada, el beso efímero que se perdió entre risas y el «Eres horrible besando». También recuerda que después de eso, nunca pudo querer a nadie más de la misma forma en que quiso a Anna en esos tres segundos. Pero las memorias se fueron apilando una a una, como ladrillos escondiendo algo valioso y, con el tiempo, el olvido empezó a hacerse más grande, menos piadoso. De pronto todo volvía, a veces quería muy poco a Anna, pero otras el sabor amargo de amar la minaba por completo, como si fuera un bucle infinito del cual nunca podría salir.

¿Por qué se alejó de ella?

Porque temía perderla, porque Anna estaba enamorada de otra persona, porque un día haría una vida aparte y el papel doblado, que las reuniría como una broma a los cuarenta, se perdería y sería un recuerdo más, de esos agridulces que se difuminan con los años, hasta perderse. Honestamente, nunca fue capaz de aceptarlo. Era inaceptable, era demasiado cliché y problemático; no obstante, ahí estaba… Enamorada, de vuelta, con todo, pero también con nada, porque los años sin Anna significaron desmenuzarse, rearmarse, caer y levantarse herida, sin ganas, sin esperanzas.

―¿En qué? ―Anna pregunta, cuando la ve quedarse muda.

―En todo lo que en lo que creíamos. En lo que seríamos después… Al regreso.

―¿Siempre creíste que habría alguno?

―¿Por qué no? Las viejas amistades se reencuentran siempre. Y a veces, en casos especiales, es como si los años no pasaran, como si todo se detuviera y siguiera siendo lo mismo.

―¿Somos ese caso?

Elsa lo piensa.

―Sigues abrazando igual. Es como si nunca nos hubiéramos separado, pero al mismo tiempo duele… un poco, como si el vacío en el pecho no se quitara aun cuando me contaras todo lo que ha sucedido en tu día a día. Me siento como si me hubiera perdido el evento más importante de tu vida.

Anna le sonríe, Elsa cree que se va a romper. Lo único que sabe después, es que Anna ha extendido un brazo y luego enreda sus dedos con los suyos, como las veces en las que subían al techo de su casa, mientras comían las galletas que la madre de Anna había horneado. Eran en esos momentos en los que la vida se les hacía infinita, y se ponían a contar estrellas como si aquello les remediara los dolores; como si su amistad fuera tan extensa como el techo nocturno que las cubría.

―Me alegra que estés de vuelta… Pero… ¿Por qué lo estás? ―la pregunta había caído―. Es decir… me avisaste hoy y no cuando tu vuelo llegó. Oh, por Dios, soné muy mal ¿verdad? En serio me alegra que estés aquí, yo creí que podría volar cuando me dijiste, cuando escuché tu voz y… No pienses que no me gusta que estés aquí. He pasado mucho tiempo planeando ir a visitarte pero…

―Yo también… ―Elsa aprieta los labios en una línea recta.

«Enfréntala, el pasado está en el pasado», las palabras de Kristoff colándose por su cabeza. Había viajado al otro lado del mundo para olvidarla, y había regresado para encontrarse con ella; para saber si lo que estaba sintiendo era real, estúpidamente real, o sólo era un velo que se había creado a base de ensoñaciones e ilusiones frustradas.

Desde el primer momento en que vio a Anna entrar por la puerta, supo que todo era muy real, y este hecho hizo que quisiera huir de ahí, porque no estaba tan segura de decirle la verdad, no cuando seguía enamorada. Habría sido más fácil y casual decirle: «Hey, supongo que una vez me gustaste mucho, ¿no es gracioso?». ¿Qué hacía con todo eso ahora?

―¿Elsa? ―Anna curva las cejas con preocupación.

―¿Aún piensas en eso?

―¿En… qué cosa? ―Anna parece muy confundida ahora.

―… En la noche y el día ―suelta con rapidez, porque las palabras se consumen―. En las horas que pasaron, en tus acciones como un juego de ajedrez, en lo que hiciste bien o mal durante el transcurso. ¿Aún piensas en eso? En regresar, en quedarte, en el beso… En mí.

Fue como dejar volar un papalote. Libre, sin ataduras. Las palabras son atropelladas, apresuradas porque se peleaban por salir. Y Anna la mira como si no la conociera por un momento, asombrada de todo, porque quizá una parte de ella se había removido con las últimas palabras. Cuando contesta, lo hace regresando a su estado natural, como las veces que le explicaba el sentido de alguna pintura, y dejaba en Elsa un sabor dulzón en el paladar por toda la pasión que lograba impregnar en cada palabra.

―Pienso en todo― dice, casi en un suspiro de alivio―. En regresar, en quedarme, en… ―baja la vista―. En el porqué nunca pude dejar de pensar en ti, incluso cuando estabas lejos. Cuando sentí que te olvidabas de todo. ¿En el beso dices? Sí, lo recuerdo… ―sonríe casi con burla―. Recuerdo que te mareaste con dos copas de vino, que prometiste no volver a hacerme caso. Recuerdo que me dijiste que soy pésima besando.

Elsa se sonroja.

―Bueno, yo…

―Creo que estuve traumada mucho tiempo con eso, ¿sabes? ―Anna ríe con más ganas ―. Claro que lo recuerdo, porque habría jurado que di mi mejor esfuerzo.

―Sólo lo dije porque no sabía cómo liberar el ambiente ―confiesa.

―¿Y lo dices… qué? ¿Siete años después? Eres un ser horroroso.

Elsa capta el tono de burla, y no sabe si ha perdido la oportunidad de decirle todo o es que simplemente Anna no quería que siguiera, como su estuviera evitándolo deliberadamente.

―¿Elsa? ―Anna habla de nuevo, esta vez más seria―. Siento no haberlo sabido antes... Que te quería tanto como tú a mí.

El estómago de Elsa se oprime. Anna ha entendido todo, y no era nada como lo había imaginado, porque en sus pensamientos la pelirroja no sentía lo mismo.

―No, no entiendes ―Elsa niega, era imposible―. Me gustas, al igual que… Creo que soy lesbiana. Lo cual ha sonado terrible ahora mismo porque nunca lo había dicho en voz alta. ¿Soy lesbiana si te quiero sólo a ti? Oh, Dios, eso ha sonado peor, no soy posesiva, lo sabes. ¿Lo sabes? Lo que quiero decir es…

Fue rápido. Anna se había levantado y luego había acortado la distancia entre ambas al inclinarse hacia ella, antes de besarla por los mismos tres segundos de hace siete años.

―Ya no nos alejemos más ―susurra al separarse apenas. A Elsa le latía el corazón a mil por hora.

Sabe que algunos las están viendo, sobre todo porque Anna ha hecho mucho ruido al empujar la mesa. Sabe que a algunos no les gusta tantas muestras de afecto en público. Sabe que algunos la reconocerán.

―Tenía dos opciones al venir aquí.

―¿Cuáles eran? ―Anna pregunta, regresando a su asiento pero sin borrar una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

―Regresar a América o… o terminar comiendo enlatados y sopas instantáneas con mi mejor amiga.

Anna sonríe.

―Pero sigues siendo una loca millonaria.

―No lo creo. No quiero regresar a América.

La sonrisa de Anna se esfuma.

―Tu padre te va a matar.

Elsa le da un último vistazo al pasado. Posiblemente, pero por primera vez no siente el aguijón de haber tomado un camino incorrecto. Después de todo, Anna siempre fue el mejor de todos.

―Entonces tendrás que salvarme.

FIN


End file.
